


boys of summer

by ilietomyselfallthetime



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: 1980s, 1990s, 80s references, 90s References, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Day At The Beach, Everyone is going through it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, meeks has epilepsy because i'm projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilietomyselfallthetime/pseuds/ilietomyselfallthetime
Summary: He is vaguely aware of a ‘Oh shit!’ coming from behind him, vaguely aware of the shaking in his hands at the anxiety of a new game and new people, but he’s more aware of the ground seemingly rising and falling to meet the soles of his converse, the expanding and condensing of his chest. He can tell that Cameron is gaining on him, and despite his heartbeat rising and rapid breaths, he manages to push himself to home. Cheers erupt from all directions, and Todd finds himself breaking into an easy smile.He had never truly had friends before, but if this was what it was like? Something told him he could get used to it.----basically, the public school, class-diverse, 80s/90s, baseball au you never knew you needed
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Chris Noel/Knox Overstreet, Steven Meeks/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson & Charlie Dalton, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. fate - summer of 1991

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a fic i read on here a couple years back, if i ever find it i'll link it here, but i can't remember for the life of me what it was called, or what fandom it was from... regardless, thank you so much for clicking, the next chapter will be up next week! I hope you enjoy!!

“I can’t believe you busted open our fucking ball!” Charlie Dalton said, exasperatedly, as he eyed Todd, the newcomer. His tone, like usual, was too neutral for Todd Anderson to tell if he was impressed or envious. The smirk on his face definitely favored the former, though the more time Todd spent on the field, the more he realized that smirk was as close as he got to relaxed. 

Anyone who had played with the boys for more than 15 minutes could tell Charlie barely knew which end of the bat to hold, despite playing with the boys for the last two or three years. Neil Perry, the team’s best player and Charlie’s best friend, had attempted to teach him in the past, yet it evidently didn’t work. Instead, Charlie had taken up more permanent residence on home plate, acting as their pitcher. This was a job much better suited for Charlie, as he could easily heckle anyone who stepped up to bat. Though some would be offended by the position, Charlie is just glad to be on the team-- unlike his parents-- it was clear that they wanted him around. 

They are halfway through their game when it happens. It’s a known fact that every day, as long as weather permitted (which, if Neil was concerned, meant anything except a blizzard or a hurricane) they would meet up in the dirt lot 2 blocks from Neil’s house, and play until they dropped. It had been this way for the last 5 or 6 summers, originally consisting of just Neil and Charlie, but slowly growing to add Knox, then Meeks, then Pitts and Cameron. It had been the six of them for 2 years now, other boys such as Stick, or Spaz occasionally joined in, but those six never failed to show up. 

Right now, Steven— also somewhat ironically known as Meeks, after his last name— is up to bat. He’s the fastest on the team, despite being one of the shortest. Pittsie is at 3rd base, Neil himself at first, Cameron way beyond where Knox stands, smiling from the pitcher’s mound. It doesn’t take a genius to deduce Neil’s plan— and from his years of watching, Charlie is confident that he’s making the best play. If Meeks can hit it far enough, his speed alone is enough to take everyone back home. However, there was one thing that Neil had forgotten: how easy it was to get on Meek’s nerves. 

Charlie waits, just long enough until he hears Knox’s bracelets crack and the ball is flying towards them. “Oh, boy do you know how to fill out a pair of jeans,” Charlie says, smirking. 

The ball cracks against his mitt. 

Meeks turns around, eyes rolling against the red in his cheeks. “Damnit, Dalton!” He exclaims, teeth gritted. 

Charlie smirks in response, “Sorry, but it’s the truth.” Steven flushes darker.

“Just... can it.” He mumbles, turning back to face Knox, who is giggling from the mound. 

“Okay, okay, fine...” Charlie throws the ball back, and waits once more for the sound of Knox’s wrist. He keeps his promise, staying silent as the bat cracks against the ball, watching as Meeks takes off, white converse beating against the dirt. Meeks easily passes first base, Pitts reaching home as Neil touches second. 

Charlie stood, covering the sun with his hand as he prepared to pat Neil on the back. His usual smirk disappears the second he looks back towards the field— Meeks should’ve been back to home by now, but instead, Charlie watches as Meek’s knees buckle and he begins convulsing on the ground. 

“Holy shit!” He cries, running towards Meeks. 

“Get his medicine!” Cameron says, and Knox rushes to his red backpack. 

Meeks had been diagnosed with epilepsy three years ago, and this wasn’t the first time the gang had seen him seize. However, it never, ever, got any easier to watch. Charlie collapses next to him, turning him on his side like he remembered. 

“Shit!” Knox cries, “it’s all used up.”

“Come on, Neil!” Charlie cries, carefully putting Meek’s head onto Gerard’s lap, propelling himself off the ground and onto his bike. “He’s got to have more at home!” The two boys take off, riding the four blocks to Meek’s house faster than they ever had before. 

“He’ll be okay,” Cameron reassures Pitts. “He’ll be fine.” 

Knox is still holding Meeks rigid on his side, and he hopes that Steven can’t tell how hard his hands are shaking. Tears have collected on the tip of his nose, and he looks up to see a boy, one they had never seen before, running towards them. 

“Is he alright?” He asks, breathing heavily from running, it appears to Knox that he had run all the way from the white house on the corner. “I saw him go down, I thought he tripped, but when I saw the other two run off…” He trails off, face red from either running or from talking too much. 

“He has epilepsy,” Cameron explains, simply. 

“Our-- our friends are getting his medication,” Pitts says, wringing his hands nervously. 

“Oh, uh, here,” the boy says, removing his sweatshirt and handing it to Knox, who carefully places it under his head. “My best friend had epilepsy, you can let him go now that he’s on his side. How long has it been happening?”

Cameron looks at his watch, “1 minute, 17 seconds.”

“Okay, as long as it doesn’t go over five minutes, he’ll be fine.”

As the mystery boy says these words, Meeks starts to slow, eventually growing still. His chest, once rising and falling rapidly, starts to grow normal. 

“Thank god,” Cameron breathes, falling to meet his side again. 

Meeks blinks oddly at them, “w--what happened?” He asks, trying to sit up. 

“You-- you had a seizure, but you’re okay thanks to....” Knox trails off, looking to the new kid. 

“Uh, Todd. Todd Anderson.” 

“Oh,” Meeks says, still blinking rapidly. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Pitts says, laughing brightly, “Only you would apologize for literally having a seizure.”

“Are you okay, Steven?” Cameron asks, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Uh, yeah. I don’t even remember, anyways,” Meeks says, wiping his eyes. “I think I’m fine.”

The group audibly releases a breath. 

“Here,” the new k-- _Todd_ says, handing Meeks a bottle of water. “I grabbed it when I saw you fall.”

Steven takes it, gratefully. “You’re alright, Anderson,” he says, taking a sip. “You guys can stop crowding around me now, I’m fine.” 

Charlie, always one for dramatic entrances, runs onto the lot, bike likely abandoned halfway down the street, screaming, “We got it, we got it!” He stops dead in his tracks, blinking stupidly as he sees Meeks, seemingly fine. “Wha--?”

“Took you fuckers long enough!” Pitts says, rising from next to Meeks. “Thank God Todd came when he did.”

“Todd?” Charlie asks, just as Neil rounds the corner. “Who the fuck is Todd?”

Todd waves, anxiously. 

“Hi.” He says, immediately cursing at himself in his head for his awkwardness. 

“Well…” Charlie says, eyeing Meeks again. “Anyone who saves my friend is my friend too.” 

“Ditto,” Knox adds, and the rest of the group mumbles something of an agreement. 

“Oh, I’m Steven Meeks, by the way.” Meeks says, holding out a hand to Todd. 

“Knox Overstreet,” Knox says, smiling. 

“I’m uh, I’m Neil Perry.” 

“Pitts.”

“Richard Cameron.”

“Don’t call him Dick,” Charlie adds, “he’ll go into a rage.”

Cameron shoots daggers at Charlie. Yikes. 

“So…” Meeks asks from the dirt, “You go to Welton High?” 

“As of a couple of weeks ago… I start in August.”

“Woof,” Charlie says, “It’s hell.”

“I’ve heard.” Todd says, simply, looking at his shoes. 

“So, any way we can thank you for saving our precious Meeks?” Charlie asks, filling in the gap of silence. 

“No, uh--” Todd starts.

“Why don’t you guys play another round? I’m good to sit out,” Meeks says.

“Are you sure?” Pitts questions, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.”

“You play before, Todd?” Neil asks, smiling gently. He’s speaking low, low enough that no one else can hear, and Todd feels thankful for the private moment. 

“Uh… no.” Todd mumbles. 

“It’s fine, you probably can’t be worse than Charlie anyway.” Neil smirks. 

“Hey! I heard that!” Charlie calls from his spot on home plate.

“Just… remember to breathe, keep your eyes on the ball, and hit as hard as you can,” Neil rests a hand on Todd’s shoulder reassuringly. “And good luck.”

Todd watches as he jogs to third. He slowly approaches home plate, looking over to Meeks who gives him a big grin and a thumbs up. 

_Okay, Todd. Breathe._

Todd watches as Knox winds up, blowing slightly on the ball. 

_Eyes on the ball._

He holds the bat in place, breathing in and out as calmly as he can when the ball is sent propelling towards him. He expected everything to slow down for a second, like it would in a movie, but instead, everything remains stagnant. If anything, time sped up-- one second he was watching as Knox inhaled and the ball left his hand, the next, he was feeling the sensation of the hit resonating in his bones. 

He is vaguely aware of a ‘Oh shit!’ coming from behind him, vaguely aware of the shaking in his hands at the anxiety of a new game _and_ new people, but he’s more aware of the ground seemingly rising and falling to meet the soles of his converse, the expanding and condensing of his chest. He can tell that Cameron is gaining on him, and despite his heartbeat rising and rapid breaths, he manages to push himself to home. Cheers erupt from all directions, and Todd finds himself breaking into an easy smile. 

“Damn, new kid!” Dalton exclaims, jumping up and down on his heels.

“Yeah,” Cameron says, approaching them with disdain. “Except look at our ball.”

Cameron sticks his hand out in the middle of the group, displaying the mess of red stitching and exposed cork. 

Everyone lets out a deep groan. 

“I’m impressed, Anderson.” Knox comments, smiling. “Only problem is we can’t play with this mess.” He grabs the ball, rotating it to inspect it further. “I mean… how did this even happen?”

“I-- I’m,” Todd begins, stuttering nervously. “I’m so sorry,” he looks down at his shoes, flushing deeply. Great. Leave it to him to fuck up the only good thing he had in weeks. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it!” Neil says, “I’ll buy us a new one. As a token of appreciation. I mean, you single handedly saved Meeks.”

“That is true,” Meeks adds, standing up from the picnic table he had been sitting at prior. “My knight in shining armor!” He cries, putting the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. 

Todd grins, letting out a breath. He had never truly had friends before, but if this was what it was like? Something told him he could get used to it.


	2. mint chocolate chip - summer of 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is disappointed that the events of yesterday seem to be in the past. (Keyword: seem.)

The next morning, Todd awoke to the sound of his screen beating against his window. The rain was pelting from the sky like stones, the wind threatening to snap the tree outside of his house. He rolled out of his bed, turning more alert the second his feet touched the cool wood.  
He shivered deeply, continuing to gaze out of the window, peering over the fences to see the dirt lot-- obviously, no boys to be found. He sighed deeply. Figures, the second he starts to make new friends, the weather craps out and forces him to become reclusive again. There was only a little over a month until summer was over, and so far all he had done was read Shakespeare and wax poetic-- until yesterday, he had never had a chance for his summer to be any different. Until yesterday, he never had a chance for his _life_ to be different. Now, it seemed that chance had been washed away by the rain.

He sighed deeply, pushing down the stairs leading to his room in the attic. His feet collide with the plush carpet in the hall, and he looks up and down the hallway. There is, as usual, no one home, Jeffrey off doing med school and his parents? Who knows. These days, they didn’t even bother to tell him where they were going.

He padded his way down the hall, opening the bathroom door to brush his teeth and flatten out his hair. He rubs at the purple circles under his eyes, yawning before switching the lightswitch. He was still wearing his outfit from yesterday, minus his sweatshirt which he must have left with Meeks. He looked down, considering changing out of his tan khakis, awkwardly large Elliott Smith and mismatched socks, but instead opted for just leaving it. He made his way downstairs into the kitchen, pouring a bowl of cereal before sitting at the island.

Just as he was gearing up to spend the day alone inside, he heard a knock at the door. He weighs the idea of ignoring it, but whoever it is is awfully persistent. He prays he doesn't have to have a conversation with a stranger, puts on a brave face, and opens the door.

“Charlie? Pitts?”

The two of them are standing, trying to stay protected from the downpour. Charlie wasn’t wearing a hood, water dripping from his hair and running down his face. Pitts was looking at Charlie like he was nuts, wrapped in multiple layers.

“What are you guys doing here?”

They look at him like he’s stupid.

“I thought we told you yesterday...?” Pitts asked, waving his hand. “Whatever, Neil tries to force us to play in all types of weather. This, however,” he pauses dramatically, motioning with the hand not holding an umbrella, “one of the few times Neil hasn’t forced us to brave the elements.”

Charlie snorts. “Anyway, it’s movie night at Knox’s house. You in?”

Todd looks down at his khakis and frog socks. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Just let me grab my coat.” He turns, flinging open the closet, grabbing his coat and oxford shoes and putting them on.

“I should’ve known you would wear a peacoat.” Charlie states, simply. “Now, come on. Don’t want to keep Knoxious waiting.”

“Knoxious?” Todd questions.

“Don’t ask...” Pitts says, shaking his head.

The Overstreet household is nestled in the neighborhood two over from Todd’s, where the fencing becomes a little nicer and the houses grow taller. Todd feels out of place, like he should be wearing a suit and tie and walking more properly than his usual, slouched position with his hands in his pockets. It’s similar to how he felt the last few months; a new kid in a new town with no friends to spend the summer with.

That is, until now.

A small smile forms on his face as he continues following after Pitts and Charlie, who look even more out of place than him. Charlie struggles to light a cigarette against the rain. You could tell that he came from money, just by the simple ways he acted. Todd had similar mannerisms, ones that were hard to unlearn after years of country clubs and private schools. But, the thing about Charlie was, he didn’t dress like he came from money. He could likely have all the fancy sneakers he wanted, all the nice, designer brands, etc. but instead, he donned the same worn converse that he had on yesterday, a pair of tattered jeans (ones that you could tell didn’t come ripped) and an oversized Pulp shirt. There was something about Charlie that just made Todd feel braver, somehow just being in the boy’s company made Todd feel like he could commit acts of teenage rebellion. Pitts was harder to get a read off of. He definitely didn’t have those wealthy mannerisms, he instead cringed at the way Charlie allowed himself and his things to get completely drenched in the rain. Pitts is wrapped in a jacket, a brown color that might have once been orange. His tan pants are too short on his legs, not quite capris but approaching dangerously.

Todd almost snorts, when he is far back enough on the sidewalk to see Charlie and Pitts side by side, Charlie dancing strangely as Pitts looks at him like a maniac, wincing as the rain pelts his face. There’s almost a foot difference between them, Pitts above 6 feet and Charlie likely 5’5 on a good day. (Though Todd really can’t make fun of him, as he was a similar height.)

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Charlie asks, loudly so Todd can hear him over the rain. He stamps out the butt of his cigarette.

Charlie stills so Todd catches up with him, and in one fluid motion, removes Todd’s hood.

“Hey, what the hell?” Todd asks and Charlie laughs maniacally.

“Feel the rain, Anderson!” He yells, whooping and running around. “You too, Pitts!” He hops and flings his hood down as well, even stealing his umbrella, much to Pitts’ chagrin. He runs ahead of them, shoe catching in a crack in the sidewalk and sending him straight on his ass.

For a second, there is no sound other than the rain beating against the concrete. But then Pitts starts to chuckle, and Charlie joins in, and then Todd busts out laughing. The three are essentially hysterical for nearly 5 minutes, until Todd and Pitts help Charlie up, still cracking up slightly.

“Guess we know why my name isn’t Grace...” Charlie says, eyeing his bloody knees. “Pitts was cursed with being tall, and I was cursed with having two left feet.”

Todd starts giggling again, and the others are once again sent into hysterics. They are all crying with laughter, their tears muddling with the rain.

“We should get to Knox’s house before Cameron has a conniption,” Pitts says, suddenly hunching over, his face contorting strangely. “Guys! We have a schedule y’know! If people didn’t follow rules then we’d all still be apes!” his voice was higher and more nasally, and Todd realizes that was his impression of Cameron.

Charlie starts cackling again, and Todd is laughing so hard he’s silent.

“Oh my god...” Todd says when he’s regained his breath and his composure. “I can’t look at either of you or I’ll start laughing again.”

“We’re here,” Charlie announces, a smile evident in his voice. He hops over the short iron fencing, and shifts his weight between his feet excitedly once he reaches the porch. “Hurry up, slowpokes!”

“We’re coming, we’re coming!” Pitts says, swinging the fence open. He waits for Todd and closes it. “The Overstreets are really nice, don’t worry. Nicer than the rest o--” He begins, and is cut off by a loud groan from Charlie.

“Stop talking dirty and hurry up!”

“Oh my god, you’re actually insufferable,” Pitts says, grinning at Todd and shaking his head fondly.

Charlie wraps his knuckles on the door, tapping his foot anxiously as a woman opens the door.

“Oh! Boys! Knox told me you were coming but I didn’t think you would walk!” She fusses over them. “Just wait one second, I’ll be back with some towels so you can dry off. Come on in!”

The boys do as they are told, removing their shoes (which are literally dripping). Charlie takes all of their jackets, wringing them out on the front mat.

“Oh, here boys,” Mrs. Overstreet says, handing each a towel. “It’s great to see you two again, and you? Are you a new friend?” She asks Todd.

“Uh, yeah... I’m Todd, uh Anderson...” he splutters nervously, holding out a hand to shake hers.

“Todd is one hell of a ball player!” Charlie says, sensing Todd’s anxiety. 

“Language, Charlie!” Mrs. Overstreet chastises, lovingly.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true!” Charlie insists, clapping a hand on Todd’s shoulder. 

“He’s a good paramedic, too!” Pitts adds, smiling, and Todd blushes at his socks.

“Oh yes, Knox told me about what you did. You are a brave kid, Todd,” She smiles warmly at him, and Todd is rendered speechless. “Well, the rest of the boys are down in the basement. You will let me know if you all need anything?” They all nod, shoving their way towards the basement, where they can already hear Cameron and Meeks arguing.

“There is absolutely no way we are watching Grease 2,” Meeks breathes.

“Come on! What do you all have against that movie!” Cameron shrieks.

“Well, for one,” Charlie begins, pushing open the basement door, “There’s no Kenickie.”

“Where have you guys been!” Cameron says, shrilly, “We have a schedule, y’know! If we didn’t follow rules we’d be no better than our ape counterparts!”

Todd stifles a laugh, not quite stealthy enough to go unnoticed, as Pitts starts snickering as well.

“What’s so funny?” Neil asks, smiling at the joy on his friends faces.

“Nothing, the rain probably has infiltrated their brains,” Cameron says, rolling his eyes. He collapses on the couch next to Neil and Knox.

“What happened to your knees?” Knox asks, eyeing the blood on Charlie.

“Well, when the rain infiltrated my brain...” He begins, and Cameron kicks him in the knee, “Ow!” He exclaims, grasping it in his hands. “That hurt!”

“That was kind of the point,” Cameron says, flipping through the milk crate of vhs tapes. “I think the more pressing matter is what the hell happened to your hair!”

Charlie gasps in mock offense, putting a hand on his still wet hair, now curling at the ends. “At least I don’t look like a muppet.”

“Oooh!” Neil exclaims, done with the twos bickering, “Let’s watch Silence of the Lambs!”

“No,” Charlie says, collapsing next to Meeks. “I want something light-hearted.” He starts digging in the milk crate. “Now we’re talking!” He holds up a worn VHS of _Rocky Horror Picture Show._

Everyone groans.

“Charlie, we have watched it at least 5 times in the last 3 weeks. We need a break,” Meeks says, shaking his head.

“Oh, tell me how you really feel!” he holds a hand to his heart, like he was stabbed. “All of you guys are annoyed with this movie?”

Everyone mumbles in agreement.

“Todd?” Charlie asks, doing puppy-dog eyes.

“I’ve never... I’ve never seen it...” Todd admits, once again eyeing his socks instead of making eye contact.  
Charlie flings off the ground, hopping excitedly. “Yes! Yes! We can’t withhold this movie from Todd any longer!” He cries, and the others groan but don't move to stop him.

A few hours later, after they’ve watched _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ (and Charlie has sung all of the songs dramatically, _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom,_ and half of _Grease 2_ , Meeks snatches the remote and turns the TV off.

“Hey!” Cameron shouts, “We were watching that!”

“No, you were watching that. I was disassociating,” Pitts explains, yawning.

“Let’s play a game or something,” Meeks suggests, and Charlie’s eyes light up.

“Oh! Oh! Never have I ever!” Charlie smiles. “The perfect game to interrogate the newest addition,” he adds.

Todd immediately feels his hands grow sweaty, and he anxiously wipes them against the hem of his shirt.

“Uh, how do you play Never Have I Ever?” Todd whispers to Charlie.

“You’ve nev--” He begins, loudly at first before continuing quietly, in order to keep him from being embarrassed. “Someone says a hypothetical situation, and if you’ve done it, you put a finger down. If you haven’t you leave it up. Easy as pie,” he smiles, and Todd is grateful that despite their differences, Charlie seems to understand.

“Okay, everyone in a circle!” Neil says, smiling as he sits next to Pitts on the ground.

“I’ll go first!” Charlie exclaims. “Never have I ever wanted to be He-man,” he says, staring pointedly at Knox.

Knox screams in betrayal. “That was told to you in confidence!”

The boys immediately start snickering.

“He-man?” Todd asks.

“It’s a weird cartoon,” Charlie offers, with a wave of his hand, “Knox ‘secretly’ loves it,” he says, doing air quotations at the word secretly.

“Wait...” Meeks says, narrowing his eyes. “Pitts, you put a finger down?”

Pitts shrugs.

“Okay...” Neil begins, clicking his tongue. “Never have I ever... been sent to detention.” Meeks, Charlie, and Todd put a finger down.

“Todd!” Charlie shouts, in shock.

He shrugs, “Didn’t want to give a presentation...” He offers, not elaborating.

“Well, color me impressed!” Charlie grins, playfully shoving Todd in the forearm.

“Todd, your turn,” Meeks smiles.

“Uh, okay...” He begins, feeling heat rushing to the back of his neck. He looks around the group, at Pitts, who is anxiously biting his lip. Cameron is excited, slightly embarrassed at still having all of his fingers up, and hoping that the next words coming from Todd’s mouth are ‘never have I ever studied for over 6 hours’, or ‘never have I ever asked for extra homework for fun.’ Knox is still simmering about the He-man reveal, glaring at Charlie as he laughs at him. Meeks is shaking his head at them, lovingly but eyes still rolling. Neil is the only one looking at Todd, smiling encouragingly as he tries to find his words. It’s no wonder that Neil is the unofficial leader of the group, with his warm nature and undeniable kindness. He nods at Todd, smile widening.“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

A chorus of whoops and whistles explodes, Cameron groaning as he doesn’t get to put a finger down. Charlie waggles his finger as he puts it down, and Neil and Knox follow suit.

“Really!?” Cameron asks, aghast.

“You remember Gloria and Tina?” Charlie says, and Knox groans, hands covering his face.

“No way!” Pitts shrieks, mouth agape.

Neil shakes his head, “Not a night I want to relive.”

“Okay... my turn!” Cameron sighs, still eyeing his 10 fingers. “Never have I ever... been kissed.”

“Awww, Dick!” Charlie cries, sticking out his lips. “Come here, I’ll fix it!”

In the chaos, Todd hopes that none of them noticed that he didn’t put a finger down either. He makes eye contact with Neil over the tangled mess of Cameron and Charlie wrestling in the middle of the circle, and quickly looks away, moving his hands further down, hiding behind Charlie’s body. His heart rate quickens, thrumming against his ears. He inhales sharply.

“You okay?” Todd hears to his left, and Meeks is there, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Uh, yeah,” Todd says, smiling. “I appreciate it.”

Charlie finally pulls away from Cameron, sighing deeply.  
“This game is boring. Let’s do something else.” He gasps, in amazement of his genius, “ice cream sundaes!”

Pitts shakes his head, “Charlie...the last thing you need right now is sugar.”

Todd laughs, and a sense of relief floods over him. Here, in Knox’s basement, surrounded by all of these wonderful people, he suddenly feels happy. Truly happy, for the first time in years. Charlie is discussing the merits of the cherry with Cameron, who, of course, is disagreeing with him (Todd suspects it’s because Cameron just wants to argue with him), Pitts and Meeks are putting on a record, and Neil and Knox have disappeared upstairs to make the ice cream. Todd is reminded of that breath you take after being sure you’re drowning, or that feeling of leaving on the last day of school, that moment when everything clears up and feels okay. He’s smiling, so wide he feels his face might break in two. These are my friends, he thinks, giddily.

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by Neil, handing out ice creams. Todd is surprised to see that Neil had remembered their conversation from yesterday, about how mint chocolate chip was always his favorite. Neil grins at him, and the only thought in Todd’s mind is: 

no one has ever listened before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i love you!! also i've made a pinterest with boards of all the guys and what i feel like they'd listen to/ their rooms would look like/ they toys they had when they were kids etc. It's been surprisingly challenging lol! here's the link: https://www.pinterest.com/ilietomyselfallthetime/


End file.
